


Em Breve

by alwaysinrainymood



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Lindsey Jamia e as crianças são somente mencionadas., M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinrainymood/pseuds/alwaysinrainymood
Summary: Estar preso em casa, de quarentena, era apavorante pelo simples fato de não saber quando tal situação chegaria ao fim. A frustração só aumenta porque pandemia acontecera num momento crucial da vida de Frank, da retomada de antigos sonhos, antigos projetos. Nada disso ajudava a Gerard, que, do outro lado do país, também em quarentena, ansiava por notícias.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Em Breve

Frustração era pouco para classificar o que Frank sentia. A vida, que parecia ter-lhe dado um presente que ele sequer imaginava ganhar novamente, na última semana, tirou-lhe o gosto do prêmio e a felicidade que ele tanto tinha aguardado sentir.

Poderia até ser um melodrama. Perto do que o restante do mundo estava sofrendo, e perto da ameaça que a pandemia apresentava para a população de risco e para a economia mundial, adiar uma  _ tour _ não era nada. 

A não ser que a  _ tour _ em questão fosse a  _ tour _ da vida de Frank. A volta da melhor fase de toda a sua vida, o retorno de um sonho que não era só dele. O reviver de uma ideia antiga, de um projeto que mudou sua existência para sempre.

Isso sem mencionar o fato de que ele próprio se encaixava no grupo de risco, ameaçado pela pandemia. Ele, com seu sistema imunológico frágil, problemas respiratórios e demais lamúrias que datavam desde a sua lembrança mais antiga.

O resultado era estar trancado dentro da própria casa, sem data para sair. Pelo menos ele não estava sozinho,e a presença de sua esposa e filhos preenchia seus dias e alimentava sua fome de  _ gente _ , de conversar, de interagir, de se sentir como qualquer outro ser humano, em qualquer outro dia de sua vida. Era agradável estar em família, sentindo a segurança e o bem estar de sua própria casa, prezando pela própria saúde, pela saúde de Jamia, das crianças.

Ainda assim. 

Ainda assim o sentimento que ultrapassava a frustração o deixava aflito a cada dia que passava, a cada hora olhando para as paredes da casa em que vivia. Era agradável, era seguro e ele era  _ grato _ , é claro, mas ele  _ não queria estar ali _ . A uma hora dessas, se o mundo ainda estivesse no lugar, e não de ponta-cabeça, ele poderia estar indo com sua família para o outro lado do mundo, fazendo o que ele mais amava, com as pessoas que ele mais amava, no projeto que ele mais amava. Era para ser um retorno épico. Uma  _ tour  _ incrível, um sonho materializado.

E seria.

Depois do fim do colapso e do verdadeiro apocalipse que o planeta vivia naquele momento. Mas ninguém sabia quando isso aconteceria.

Então, restavam poucas escolhas. A rotina se baseava em passar o dia no quarto, brincar com as crianças, compor, tocar e, em auto-engano, dizer que estava ensaiando para quando eles pudessem retomar os verdadeiros ensaios - ensaios estes que foram dolorosamente difíceis de abandonar. 

E, bem, havia também os dias em que ele recebia mensagens de seus amigos, companheiros de banda e de vida. Todos na mesma situação, igualmente alarmados, decepcionados e frustrados. Receber notícias, porém, era a indicação de que a interrupção era apenas temporária, e que em breve eles estariam juntos novamente. Isso conseguia acalmar o coração de Frank em alguma medida, ainda que fosse longe do suficiente.

Frank já tinha terminado a louça do café da manhã e se preparava para ir ao encontro de Jamia e das crianças para iniciar o banho em um dos cachorros da casa. Eles estavam à sua espera desde cedo - porque acordaram às sete da manhã, o corpo acostumado com o horário escolar e com a rotina cotidiana ainda não tendo se adaptado aos infinitos dias dentro de casa -, e Frank tinha conseguido ignorar todos os chamados para comer em paz. Entretanto, o leve vibrar o aparelho celular em cima da mesa da cozinha interrompeu seu caminho. 

Frank pegou o celular e desbloqueou rapidamente. Buscou pelas notificações no Twitter, mas não encontrou nada que fosse novidade ou relevante. Abriu o aplicativo de mensagens e então sentiu o coração descompassar levemente ao ver o nome da mensagem mais recente. Clicou imediatamente.

_ Gee, 10:02 a.m. _

_ Ei, Frankie! Tudo bem por aí? Você não deu notícias nos últimos dias. _

Frank lambeu os lábios, sentindo o corpo levemente alterado pela mensagem recebida. Sua reação era, entretanto, refreada em grande escala pela racionalidade, uma vez que mensagens de Gerard, nos dias de hoje, não eram raridade e nem motivo para euforia. Gerard fazia parte de sua vida novamente - de um jeito profissional acima de qualquer coisa, mas, ainda assim, era o mais próximo que estiveram um do outro desde o fim da banda, tantos anos atrás. Frank tinha dito a si mesmo, um milhão e meio de vezes, que reações exageradas não eram justificáveis, e que contatos de Gerard seriam frequentes porque eles agora trabalhavam juntos novamente. Ele havia se proibido de ter o coração acelerado, respiração descompassada ou de suar em pleno inverno. Estava tudo sob controle.

Pensou em ignorar a mensagem e ir atrás da esposa e dos filhos para finalmente começar o banho nos cachorros no quintal. Chegou a bloquear novamente o celular e mexer o braço para colocá-lo sobre a mesa da cozinha novamente.

E então levou em consideração que Gerard tinha acordado cedo demais para seu feitio. Em Los Angeles, àquela altura, não passava das 7 da manhã, e Gerard não tinha nenhum corpo acostumado com rotinas, hábitos matinais ou escolares para estar acostumado. 

Sem falar que, pela ausência de chamados, era provável que as crianças e Jamia já haviam começado o banho de mangueira no quintal, de qualquer maneira.

Frank franziu o cenho e desbloqueou novamente o celular.

_ Frank, 10:06 a.m. _

_ Oi, Gee! Está tudo bem sim! Não entrei em contato porque, bem, não tem acontecido muita coisa por aqui. Não há muito o que contar. _

_ E você, como está? _

As reticências que indicavam o digitar do interlocutor da conversa apareceram quase imediatamente. Frank se encostou na beirada da mesa e aguardou até que a nova mensagem chegasse.

_ Gee, 10:07 a.m. _

_ Ah! Que bom então. Eu entendo, por aqui estamos na mesma. Ainda está sendo horrível ficar recluso? _

_ Frank, 10:08 a.m. _

_ Sim e não. Sim, porque obviamente eu preferia estar seguindo com a vida, e não porque pelo menos não estou sozinho. As aulas das crianças também foram suspensas e a Jamia está em home office. Estamos todos em casa. _

_ Gee, 10:10 a.m. _

_ Isso é ótimo, Frankie! Na verdade, eu ia mesmo perguntar sobre isso. Porque não adianta muita coisa você estar em casa e a Jamia continuar saindo para trabalhar, ou as crianças continuarem indo para a escola. Confesso que estou um pouco preocupado com você. _

Frank franziu o cenho novamente, estranhando as palavras de Gerard. 

_ Frank, 10:10 a.m. _

_ Preocupado? _

_ Gee, 10:12 a.m. _

_ É. Seu sistema imunológico não é dos melhores, Frankie, e você está no grupo de risco, definitivamente. Não posso me dar o luxo de perder você. _

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior, reprimindo o sorriso. Apesar de provavelmente ter compreendido o que Gerard queria dizer, fazer uma piada era sempre sua melhor maneira de responder situações que o deixavam sem graça de alguma maneira.

_ Frank, 10:13 a.m. _

_ Tenho certeza que a banda estaria a salvo, e vocês teriam tempo suficiente para encontrar outro guitarrista. _

A resposta demorou mais do que Frank gostaria. As reticências apareceram algumas vezes para, em seguida, sumirem. 

_ Gee, 10:17 a.m. _

_ Nem brinca com isso. E não estou falando em perder Frank Iero, estou falando em perder o Frankie.  _

Naquele momento, a parte racional de Frank não conseguiu abafar as reações que seu lado emocional manifestou em seu corpo. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar e o peito esquentar, o calor subindo por sua pele do pescoço, orelhas e rosto.

_ Frank, 10:19 a.m. _

_ Não acho que corremos esse risco, Gee. Estou seguro em casa, não se preocupe.  _

_ Gee, 10:20 a.m. _

_ É bom que esteja. Não é pra colocar o pé na rua, Frankie. _

_ Frank, 10:21 a.m. _

_ Estou impedido de fazer isso pela Jamia, pelas crianças, pelos policiais que estão fazendo ronda o tempo todo… E agora por você. Acho que são ameaças suficientes. Fica tranquilo, Gee. Eu tenho mais responsabilidade hoje em dia. _

_ Gee, 10:22 a.m. _

_ Sei que sim. Mas para quem já fez um show com um cilindro de oxigênio pendurado na cara, acredito que você entenda a minha preocupação. _

Frank gargalhou. Negou com a cabeça para si mesmo algumas vezes, lendo e relendo as mensagens, deixando-se agradar, degustar e se deliciar com a nova proximidade, com a sinceridade das palavras ditas. Era quase uma declaração. Era declaração o suficiente para os dias de hoje. Era uma outra forma de dizer que o amor guardado em seu peito ainda tinha a companhia no que estava guardado no peito de Gerard, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

_ Frank, 10:24 a.m. _

_ Eu entendo sim, Gee. Mas confia em mim ok? Estou fazendo o possível para me manter seguro. Eu sei dos riscos. _

_ Gee, 10:25 a.m. _

_ Ótimo, então eu confio mesmo. _

Frank já digitava sua próxima resposta, quando uma nova mensagem de Gerard pareceu. Ele deletou o que dizia rapidamente.

_ Gee, 10:26 a.m. _

_ Acho que o que me deixa mais aflito é essa distância. Sabe? Eu queria que você estivesse mais perto.  _

_ Frank, 10:27 a.m. _

_ Quem se mudou para L.A. foi você… _

_ Gee, 10:28 a.m. _

_ Eu sei. Mas mesmo que eu ainda estivesse em NJ…  _

_ Frank, 10:29 a.m. _

_ Tudo bem, Gee. Se eu não tivesse filhos, eu provavelmente já teria me mudado pra sua casa pra fazer essa quarentena com você. E a Lyn que lide com isso. _

Frank quase teve medo de ter dito uma besteira, pela demora na resposta de Gerard, que foi justificada em seguida:

_ Gee, 10:33 a.m. _

_ Desculpa, eu tive que rir um pouco. Tenho certeza que ela lidaria bem.  _

_ Frank, 10:34 a.m. _

_ Não tenho tanta certeza, mas fico feliz pelo seu otimismo.  _

_ Gee, 10:35 a.m. _

_ Acho que ela não teria outra saída. E a Bandit te ama, então… Seria voto vencido. O amor sempre vence. _

_ Frank, 10:36 a.m. _

_ Acho que você tem razão.  _

_ Gee, 10:37 a.m. _

_ Babe, vou tomar café. Bandit sem aulas quer dizer bagunça na casa desde cedo. Prometi panquecas. Dê um beijo nas suas crianças por mim, e um na Jamia também. Me dá notícias, ok? Se cuida, amo você. _

Dizer nas entrelinhas era bom, satisfazia, acalentava. Mas nada substituia as palavras ditas como deveriam ser. Doces, verdadeiras, com todas as letras. Frank conseguia ouvir a voz de Gerard em sua leitura, o tom que ele usaria. A entonação anasalada, mais alta do que o normal. As últimas palavras ditas num sussurro sincero, com um sorriso discreto. Como sempre.

_ Frank, 10:38 a.m. _

_ Certo! Darei notícias sim, e você, por favor, faça o mesmo. Um beijo pra todo mundo aí, e um pra você também… Te amo! _

Quando Frank bloqueou o celular novamente, depois de ter lido e relido o diálogo incontáveis vezes, e se deixado emocionar pelo cuidado e pelo carinho que transparecia em cada palavra de Gerard, ele sentiu o peito mais leve. Sentiu-se repentinamente renovado, com a frustração presente, mas muito mais calma. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, aquele provavelmente sempre seria o efeito da proximidade de Gerard. 

Ele suspirou fundo, e deixou o celular sobre a mesa da cozinha. Mordeu o lábio inferior, refreando o sorriso pela lembrança da conversa, o calor que as palavras deixaram em seu peito ainda queimando sua pele por todos os cantos. E então caminhou rumo ao quintal, e em alguns passos ele conseguia escutar as risadas dos filhos, da esposa e dos latidos do cachorro que era banhado naquele momento. E, naquele instante, teve a certeza de que, embora o mundo apresentasse tantas e graves adversidades, ele seria  _ sempre _ grato. Porque a sua felicidade estava dentro daquelas paredes, e também dentro das paredes de uma casa do outro lado do país. E tudo ficaria bem.

Em breve.

**Author's Note:**

> De quarentena, estamos todos. Mas cabeça de fic writter não para! Espero que não seja creepy demais, mas essa ideia não saiu da minha mente durante o dia inteiro... Vou ficar feliz com comentários!  
> Um beijo, fiquem seguros, lavem as mãos e fiquem em casa!


End file.
